Untitled
by Midsummer-Breeze
Summary: The Straw Hats stop at Tortuga Island and get tangled in with Jack Sparrow. Now they're stuck trying to find Davey Jones' heart, save Will Turner, and save Jack from his own debt. But, how can the crew do all of this when Davey has taken their captain?


I don't own POTC or One Piece.

* * *

The sea was rather allaying for this sort of night. The waves were knocking one by one and a sign of tranquility had rung upon its own reflection, causing the moon to beam upon its own face, gawking at its beauty. It was rather alone tonight, the only thing keeping it company was a single ship, sailing its calming waves.

"Hey Nami! Where are we?" the young captain asked as he saw a strip of land before him.

"Tortuga," she said bluntly, "A sort safe stay for pirates."

"What are we doing here?" he asked and she shrugged.

"We've been running low on supplies, and we need money," she said with a sigh and put her map she had been reading down.

"So, how long till we get there," Zoro walked up to the two and Nami gave a face that they knew she was pondering.

"About an hour or so," she said taking another look at the island to make her sure her corrections we right.

"Alright, I'll tell the rest of the crew," he walked below deck and Luffy stared off at the island, seeing its bright light reflect against the water.

* * *

They walked across the hard cobblestone, looking at whores calling there men, and gents fighting for the ladies' hands. The island was loud of boisterous callings, as drunks roamed the streets asking for an extra berry. The island was in fact formidable, having an air of arrogance and the need to impress ones self in the need to show that they do belong there.

"This place is a nightmare," Nami said in a low whisper as the smell of foul pigs, beer, sweat, and vomit met her nose.

"Just don't look anyone in the eye," Zoro said softly as he continued on.

Sanji pulled Robin away briskly, avoiding a swing of a middle-aged man, "Careful Mrs. Robin," he said softly as a scurry went on in back of them.

"Thank you very much Mr. Cook," she said with a smile and continued on her way.

Luffy sighed as he watched fights break along the walks and wanted very much to join in on some of the fun. But couldn't since he had promised Zoro.

"Well I reassure you Mr. Gibbs that I will repay my fair share of the deal and free Mr. Turner," a man said as he walked awkwardly beside a rather portly man.

"Well, I hate to bring down your optimism captain, but how will we get ninety-nine men?" he asked and the so-called captain turned to him.

"My dear Mr. Gibbs you should already know that I have a plan in mined," he stated in reason and walked toward the tap house.

Luffy turned back from the scene he had been watching and saw his fellow crewmates standing in a circle as if discussing a plan.

"Well, we only have about twenty berries left, that's not enough to feed all of us! Especially Luffy," Nami pointed out and sighed, "We should save the money for the supplies we need."

"But they don't have the supplies we need here," Zoro said plainly.

"Then what are we going to do? We only have enough food to last us about a day! And that's without Luffy," Sanji stated and Ussop sighed.

"How far is the next island from here?" Ussop asked with a tone of helplessness.

"Its about a couple days away from this," the rest of the crew groaned.

"Great, what are we going to do?" Zoro growled and rubbed his head.

"Well I say we try to get what we can here," Robin said and looked at the tavern, "It seems to me we can just sneak out of here without being noticed."

"But how are we going to do that?" Chopper looked up at Robin.

"We'll figure it out," she said simply and walked into the tavern.

The crew followed suit and sat by the table closes to the door.

"So, would you be up to fighting reckless souls? Would you care if you died?" the man known as Mr. Gibbs questioned with a quill in his hand and smiled up at a lanky man.

"Aye, I could care less if I died," he said nonchalantly and stared at Gibbs as if he were the only man there.

"Well," he gave an uncomfortable smile, "Welcome to the crew."

The man known as the captain walked toward his ally and looked at the parchment he had been writing on, "How many do we have now Mr. Gibbs?"

"About fifteen sir," he said with an air of disappointment.

"Well my good sir, the nights still young! We shall not rest until we receive my men," he said and a tall man with an unseemly appearance walked up to the table, taking a swing of brandy.

"Hey! Luffy!" Ussop poked his cheek and he turned to face him.

"Yeah? What is it Ussop?" he asked, looking as if confused.

"The food's here," Chopper pointed to the plates of food and Luffy forgot about the scene that played out before him.

But before he could even finish a plate, he felt a white-hot pain hit him from behind. He shot up along with the rest of the crew and saw every man (as well as some women) attack full-fledged on each other. As if each of them in there were all to blame. Glasses of beer were thrown at the walls and each crewmember ducked to avoid getting hit. Swords broke out and aimed to stab another.

"What the hell happened?" Luffy asked and threw a man to the ground as he came up to hit him.

"Don't know," Sanji blew a kick to the back of a mans neck and used him to block another one who was kicked to the ground in a heartbeat, "But we should get out of here before more people join in."

Ussop and Chopper held each other at the table, watching the fight worsen as it continued.

"Mr. Gibbs," he screamed as a bottle was an inch from his head, "Shall we move on."

"Aye sir!" they made a run for the door and down the miserable street.

"Luffy!" Zoro called and Luffy missed a sword coming down on his head.

He moved away and by the rest of his crew who jumped when a gunshot was heard.

"Everybody back," the unseemly man said as he pointed the gun at everybody who created a circle, except for one boy standing by the column, "Anybody who comes near me will—"

The boy hit him with a beer bottle and he fell to the floor, "Thought I'd take a hit at him myself."

The men laughed but just like before broke out into a fight again.

"Luffy! C'mon!" Zoro grabbed him by his vest and pulled him out of the tavern.

They ran down the street in a hurry, making there way for the Merry Go, instead, they were stopped by nobody other then Mr. Gibbs and the captain.

"Well, you there gents seem to be brave young souls," the captain stepped right in front of them and gave a chestier smile.

"Yeah!" Luffy smiled and the crew growled and pulled him to the side.

The captain merely stepped in front of them again, "Well now, would you like to join my crew in a little quest?"

"Ye—" Zoro held his mouth shut and gave the captain a glare.

"No, we're not interested," he said with a growl and tried to walk of again.

"Surely you would give me a chance to at least explain the situation," he begged and Sanji glared.

"We're not interested," he pushed the captain away.

"Well maybe you'd change your mind if I introduced myself!" he took of his hat and bowed, "I am Captain Jack Sparrow the greatest pirate sailing the seas. Surely you have heard of me?"

"No," both Zoro and Sanji said plainly and Jack sighed as if still not yet used to it.

Luffy wiggled free from Zoro's hand and smiled widely, "We'll help you with your quest!"

Sanji kicked him in the head, "Asshole! We never agreed to help!"

"But it sounds like an adventure!" he smiled wider and Nami grabbed him from he front of his vest, shaking him as if trying so hard not to kill him.

"I will kill you Luffy!" she growled as Mr. Gibbs and Jack smiled in relief.

"But, I'm the captain, I should make the decisions!" Luffy whined and she simply pulled him to face her.

"But you make the wrong decisions Luffy!" she spat and threw him aside.

"My beautiful Nami is so pretty when she's mad," Sanji cooed, ignoring the kind of situation they were in.

"Well, this dear boy seems to be a captain of his own ship! I say they would be excellent to take along, don't you think Mr. Gibbs," he gave him a look and Gibbs soon caught on.

"Oh! Why of course sir! Excellent choice!" he said and gave a false smile.

"Alright then! That settles it, we'll meet you at the docks!" he trotted of with Gibbs and left a fuming crew in back of them.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed as well as flames. Thank you.


End file.
